Iron and Blood 3
:"Think of it as Chess on steroids." — kiwitt Iron and Blood 3: Rapid Fire is the fifth game in the I&B series, the fourth to actually have been played. It was GMed by kiwitt from 6 July to 6 November 2012. It was a radical departure from the I&B style, "based on the simplicity of RISK, and the detailed map of Iron and Blood"; essentially a variation on SonRISK, it was almost entirely a wargame with negligible importance to roleplay or setting. On Turn 11, kiwitt announced the game would conclude after twenty rounds; however, due to real-life time constraints he terminated it the following turn. Gameplay I&B3 is nominally set in the former half of the Nineteenth Century, though actual time was not tracked. N.B.: The following rules are as described in the pregame thread and/or inferred from the game proper. Full rules were posted in the now-inaccessible social group. Economy The game's currency was IC, generated provincially by factories and used for all purchases and territorial clams. New factories could be built for 2 IC each, to a maximum of 9 per province; six turns into the game, the rules were amended to allow scrapping factories for a 1-IC refund. All spending required a public post detailing respective allocations in each sector (factories, units, expansion), although details could be confined to private messages. Originally all IC was to be used the same turn; this was amended shortly after launch to allow 1 IC to be banked. Expansion Initial players began with 20 IC to spend on initial claims, factories, and starting units. Provinces had a variable number of starting factories, which incurred a claim cost of 2 IC per level. Up to five contiguous territories could be claimed. Beginning Turn 5 (Update 6), new signups received a 40-IC starting bonus; this was later raised to 80 IC. Further expansion was conducted through IC investment into neutral neighbour provinces, with variable odds of success based on total IC versus number of factories. Per factory, each IC increased success odds by 25%, with a bottom and top cap of 1% and 99% respectively. Regardless of outcome, half the investment was used to build new factories. Overseas expansion required a naval 'supply chain' between the player's coast and the target province. Combat Military units were divided into Armies and Navies, purchasable for 2 IC each. Land combat worked through the following formula: Number of attacking armies ÷ (Number of defending armies x0.1(Number of factories)) x 25%, representing attacker success odds, capped at 99%. Additionally, player-held provinces received a ½-army defence bonus (and capital regions had a full 1). A defeated attacker lost armies total to the defender's; a defeated defender lost all armies. Beginning on the eighth turn, a lost capital could be relocated for the factory value of the target province. Amphibious invasions required one fleet per sea zone between the originating and target provinces, as well as full naval control along the route. Neutral territories began with armies equal to their factory level. Diplomacy While players could negotiate temporary pacts between themselves, there were no hard diplomatic mechanics and countries could freely attack each other without penalty. While kiwitt decided shortly into the game that neutral territories could develop on their own, true non-player countries were limited to quits and absentee players—they would lose half their IC each turn, resulting in disbandment on the third turn of inactivity. External links * Sign-up thread * Game thread * Social group (defunct) Category:Wargames Category:I&B3